Zone of the Xenosaga
by Jehuty84
Summary: After the BAHRAM war, the mighty Orbital Frame Jehuty is sealed away and its Frame Runner Leo Stenbuck frozen along with it to escape destruction by new antiOrbital Frame Laws. 4000 years later Leo awakens to the future of Xenosaga.


Hello folks I'm Jehuty84 your author and the weirdo attempting to branch two very cool video game universes together in this my first fanfiction piece. Originally this started as an episodic serial at the Anime Addventures where most of my work under my Ninja Kasuga penname can be found here. http/addventure.bast-enterprises.de/authors/NinjaKasuga.html 

With impending information about Xenosaga III's plot coming out I do admit I'll be feeling some pressure to not make any big changes to the Xenosaga element in the plot until episode III graces our shores, but I'll do my best to keep this story to the expectations of Zone of the Enders and Xenosaga fans alike.

The only warnings I will give is that you can expect violence, harsh language and intense actions like you would in both games, and probably suggestive material and any of the usual controversy issues that come with the plot. So if you're under 13 I'd rather you not read this but its up to reader desecration if you can handle the brain-explosions that may ensue from reading this fic.

I'd like to dedicate this first chapter to all my partners at the Anime Addventure: Philip Weigel, Redpriest, Gowcaizer, Yasanagi, Robster80, and Archangel Bloodraven for their help and support in my fanfiction endeavors.

I'd like to also make a special dedication to 100series for her inspiring Xenosaga fanfic "Give us Peace".

Last but not least I also dedicate this to my M-chan, whose love and encouragement has helped me come far as a writer.

Now enjoy the fic folks!

Mars: New Vascilia Military HQ 2175 A.D.

In a laboratory of a large military complex a loud male voice pierces the air. "Leo, are you out of your God-damned mind! This is crazy, absolutely crazy! There is no guarantee it'll work out!"

The dark-haired youth with a white headband around his head turned to face the dark-skinned, albino-haired man. "If I don't do this Dingo the Mars Government and the Space Force will destroy Jehuty!" Leo Stenbuck told his friend and comrade as calmly as he could in this situation. "I don't want to lose Jehuty or ADA…I just can't let it happen not after all we've been through together."

Dingo Egret rubbed the bridge of his nose be he went back to staring at the teen. "Leo for chrissake you're talking about cryogenetically freezing yourself and then stuff your pod in a sealed off hanger with Jehuty for some ungodly amount of time with no clue how long you can remain frozen in such a state. And let's not even go into what sort of apocalypse could occur while you're frozen!"

Standing beside Dingo, a red-haired woman with a rather impressive bust frowned in concern. "Dingo's right Leo, this is nuts! I don't like the idea of Jehuty and ADA being destroyed either but…this could be the end of your life for all you know"  
Another woman, a tall blonde wearing a Space Forces uniform looked at Leo with just as much, if not more concern than the other two present. "Leo we can still make an appeal to have Jehuty excluded from the Orbital Frame Dismantle Act, after all Jehuty is a symbol of the peace and freedom we all fought hard to earn"

"Neither the new Mars Government or the Space Forces brass give a damn about what sort of symbol Jehuty is, all they see it and ADA as are another Orbital Frame statistic to have destroyed Elena!" Leo exclaimed harshly. "Even thought Mars and Jupiter are free as independent planetary governments from Earth, the pressure to get rid of all of BAHRAM's "weapons of war" is being felt all the politicians and military higher ups." He shakes a bit in anger. "ADA doesn't deserve to be put to death just because a bunch of scared desk-weenies would rather destroy Jehuty out of fear that some power-hungry or ambitious nutjob will get their mitts on an Orbital Frame, and with Jehuty as the classified "most powerful" of course it'll be at the top of the list to be destroyed." The three adults winced at the truth of Leo's statement.

"Leo…even if you go through with this, how do we know once you're frozen they won't trash Jehuty and just kill you off in your pod?" Dingo asked him seriously. "We both know how untrusting politicians and political minded military brass are. They might just take you to some bogus site and knife you dead before you can blink and then scrape Jehuty and sells the remains for profit."

Leo smiles faintly. "I'll have you guys to watch my back incase they try that don't I?"

"Well yeah but-"

"No buts, their terms to keep Jehuty out of the scrap yard was to seal it away and have its Runner be frozen along with it as a safeguard incase anyone disturbs the resting place." Leo said with a hint of finality in his tone, telling the others he had accepted this fate. "I have to do this for ADA, and for myself."

Elena's eyes softened. "Are you sure the reason you are so adamant to be frozen with Jehuty is to escape the pain of what happened to Celvice?"

Leo's eyes shut, the pain surging through his body as freshly as it happened. Celvice Klein, his only surviving friend from Antilla, and later girlfriend while tending to wounded soldiers during one of the last battles with the BAHRAM remnants was crushed by a LEV that a BAHRAM Orbital Frame sent hurtling into the field hospital where she was working. She didn't die instantly, they tried to save her but the internal damage to her lower body was too great. Leo barely got back from his mission in time for her final moments, her last words echoing in his mind.

b"Please Leo, don't let my death weigh you down. You still have much to do, so much to live for. Please live for my sake if not for your own."/b Her voice could still be heard clearly in his mind as if it just occurred that day.

Leo gently touched his lips, faintly recalling giving Celvice one last kiss before her pulse stopped. He opened his eyes again to look at his friends. "I can't lie and say some of the pain did spur me initially…but it's my own will to protect Jehuty and ADA that I do this, not to run from the pain." He states firmly with conviction.

Closing her eyes sadly, Elena knew this argument was lost. It was just like when Leo disobeyed orders and hid Jehuty on Callisto. "I see there's no changing your mind." She sighs softly, walking up and giving him a hug. "Where ever you and Jehuty wind up I hope it's a better world than this one if you ever awaken again. Until then I'll do all I can to ensure you're both kept safe while you slumber."

"Count me in on that." Dingo pounds his fist into an open palm. "If they try anything funny they'll have a lot more to worry about than paranoia of the wrong guy getting their hands on Jehuty."

"You can count on me too." Ken nods her head firmly, trying to look more confident about all this than she really was. Smiling softly, Leo looked at his friends. "Thank you."

In the year 2175, one year after the destruction of Aumaan a lasting peace of the hostilities between Anti-Terrestrial Forces, and the Earth Space forces was forged. On top of that, Mars, Jupiter and their outlaying colonies were granted independence from the Earth. After endless decades of oppression and racism, it seems a golden time of peace for mankind. In the following months after the last recorded battle with BAHRAM remnants, several concerned parties deliberated over the continued existence and use of Orbital Frames. Deemed a weapon too dangerous for anyone to freely have, the Earth, Mars and Jupiter agreed on a joint effort to collect, catalog and destroy the Orbital Frames. This didn't mean Metatron research itself would halt, the applications of the mysterious ore in the military would certainly halt for the time being.

However a few caution-minded individuals spoke up that destroying "all" the Orbital Frames could be counter-productive if any unforeseen scenarios might occur and the mechas could be needed. So a select few Orbital Frames were spared destruction and sealed away. Like Leo Stenbuck a few Frame Runners opted to be frozen with their machines to safe guard them through the ages until they are awakened. All data regarding the creation and mass-production of Orbital Frames and any other weapon-based Metatron research was also safely sealed from the masses.

Time marched on, years turning to decades, to centuries, millenniums, an eon and so forth. For ages Jehuty and Leo Stenbuck were kept safe in stasis in their respected hiding place. However, the wheels of fate began to turn towards the mighty mech and its pilot once again. Soon the power of Jehuty would be reawakened and whether it be for the best or worst has yet to be seen.


End file.
